Untitled
by Arsenal 14
Summary: Kurama is attacked the day after the Dark Tournament ended. He thought he had gotten rid of them easily, only to find out that he underestimated his adversaries. Who's gonna save him now?
1. Part One

Chapter One  
  
He absent-mindedly brushed a small dried leaf off his shirt. He kicked a stone and toyed it with his feet until it went out of his way. Sighing, he thought that the walk back to the hotel from his nature-tripping wasn't really a blast. Actually, it was annoying. His eyebrows deepened to a frown as he recalls what had happened.   
  
When he woke up early that morning, he thought a stroll deep into the forest would do him good. He had hope to catch some fresh air and relax a bit. Well he did, but before he could enjoy it, four Makai creatures attacked him. The fight was a short one. He was able to beat them in less than five minutes. They were no match for his powers. There's no doubt about that. They only succeeded on annoying him.   
  
Who wouldn't be annoyed? They had just finished the Black Tournament Finals and he is no mood for more fighting. Even with weaklings like the ones he had just beaten. And besides, it was their last day in Makai, he thought he earned some relaxation after that gruesome tournament. Don't they give them a break?   
  
He touched a swollen part of his neck. Well, weaklings or not, he has to give those demons some credit for pricking his neck. They fought well, he can tell that. It was obvious from all their moves. And if he is not mistaken, the whole attack was even planned. What were they thinking? They'd kill me with a needle? Kurama shook his head at the thought of it. Poor creatures.   
  
The sound of rustling leaves distracted his thoughts, he looked at the direction of the sound. Quickly he hid behind the trunk of a tree. Reflex told him so. Not again! His morning is going from bad to worst. Nah, can't be. I don't feel any powers surrounding him. To make sure he's not dealing with another demon, he quickly look at his potential opponent. But to his surprise, he didn't see any demon. There, with tears and all was Botan. She was sitting cross-legged on the ground. Her hands half covering her tearful face. The bubbly little Botan he was used to seeing was replaced with this gloomy image of her.   
  
Damn! Paranoid me! He silently cursed himself. His day isn't turning out to be the break he was expecting. He shifted his attention to the grieving Botan. She looks bad. His guess was that she had been here since the break of dawn crying her eyes out. He quietly left Botan, not wanting to disturb her mourning.   
  
He continued walking towards the hotel. He thought of Genkai's sudden death. She was a great loss. But he isn't dealing with her death like Botan or Yusuke. Sure, he was sad. Sad for knowing that such great life was taken away by some monstrous selfish creature. He smiled a little at himself for thinking of Toguro that way. After all, he was a Toguro himself a few years back when he was still a thief in Makai. Maybe even worse. He added silently.   
  
He entered the hotel thinking of what he can do for the rest of the day. Everybody seems to be out of it. All of them too busy grieving over Genkai. He looked at his wrist watch, 7:30. Too early to do anything. He decided that he'd pack his things for tomorrows trip back to Ningenkai. He'd be able to buy some time and maybe even let his day pass by faster. It wasn't really turning out to be a good one. And besides, he would be seeing his mother pretty soon. He missed her as any son would miss his mother.   
  
Kurama's thoughts was interrupted with Kuwabara slightly slapping him from the back.   
  
"Hey Kurama! Nice morning, isn't it?" He said with his usual grin.   
  
"Yeah, I guesso"   
  
Kurama saw drumsticks on Kuwabara's hand. Another clown. He commented on his mind. But sure is a great one. He didn't notice Kuwabara's grief over Genkai for a while there. Kurama had to hand it to Kuwabara when it comes to silly smiles. He seems to perfect the craft of putting that grin even when he is breaking down inside. But his pretense ends there, the drumsticks alone gave way to his emotions. Kurama had seen him frequenting the hotel's music room. It was his way of letting out what he has inside. It sorts of shout for him with all that noise and banging.   
  
"Playing this early?" Kurama said while pointing at the drumsticks in his hand.   
  
"Yah, you know how boring it gets around here. No one to talk to, you know." He said matter-of-factly.   
  
Good grin, bad liar. Kurama sensed his sudden change of mood upon covering his grief with that lie.   
  
"So, where are you going? I believe the Music Hall is on that way." Kurama's hand motioned for the direction of the hall.   
  
"Yeah, i know. I was just heading for the diner. I'd like to get some coffee for myself. Wanna join me?"   
  
"Nah, i'm not a big fan of caffeine. I think i'll nap for a while. Hey, you've seen Yusuke?"   
  
"Your the first familiar face i've seen since I got up this morning. So, that's a no. See ya around!" With that Kuwabara waved his hand and turned to walk for his coffee.   
  
Kurama was left wondering how incapable humans are when it comes to lying. Lack of training. He reasoned with himself. Humans live a simple life. Too simple that it sometimes bore the hell out of me.   
  
"Hey Kurama!"   
  
Kurama looked up to see Yusuke.   
  
"Hey yourself." He answered back.   
  
With looking at Yusuke's face alone, he can tell that somebody has been robbed off his sleep last night. Yusuke's eyes bear dark circles around it.   
  
"No sleep?"   
  
"Can't sleep." Yusuke's expression changed. Unhappiness covered his wide brown eyes.   
  
"Hey, it's okay." Kurama comforted.   
  
Yusuke just smiled then stared at the ground. He hesitated for a while and then added "I know everything will be okay. Somehow. But I just can't shrug off the thought that maybe, if I came a little earlier, I would have saved her from Toguro."   
  
Kurama saw tears welling from Yusuke's eyes. But before they had the chance to fall, he blinked them back.   
  
"Yeah, its okay. I'm okay" He assured Kurama.   
  
"Well, you know where to find me in case you need help or anything."   
  
"Okay, thanks."   
  
Kurama headed for the elevators. Somehow, this whole grieving thing left him a little dizzy. Maybe some sleep would do me good. He left his door unlocked as he entered his room. The coolness of his room was a welcome. It was a bit hot outside. He changed his mind about sleeping. He thought he'd really start on his packing.   
  
He went to his closet to get his travel bag. A slight pain on his neck distracted him. But he ignored it and continued for the closet. He got his bag along with some of his clothes from the closet and placed them on the top of the bed. A slight dizziness washed over him. He sat on the side of the bed for a moment. Sensing if anything wrong was happening in him. Nah, I don't feel anything. He checked his temperature. Normal. He frowned a little. Then what could be it? Damned me! Paranoia! That's what it is!   
  
Maybe some sleep would do me good. He moved his clothes and bag on the other side of the bed and laid. He was feeling a little sleepy now. His eyelids were starting to get heavy. He fumbled for the blankets. He cozied himself with it and concentrated on getting his nap.   
  
A pain on his neck slightly disturb him. He touched the part where he was pricked by the demons he encountered this morning. It was now swollen and a bit watery. Before he could get up to examine the wound. The pain went away. He then felt a sudden heaviness of his head. Like he was coming down with a flu or something. He tried to think of what possibly could be happening to him. But he suddenly felt too tired to think. His eyes were already screaming for sleep. He decided to stand up and shake his sleepiness off. Somehow he felt something is terribly wrong with the way he is feeling right now. But his body was too tired to even sit up.   
  
Something is wrong. He can tell that. But before he could do anything from his predicament, he fell into a deep sleep.   
  
* * *  
  
Kurama slowly opened his eyes. He felt like he had slept forever. His eyes were still heavy from it. A sharp pain banged on his head, making him wince. He tried to reach for his forehead. But before he could do so, pain pierced through his head again.   
  
"Aaargh!" He tried to move his hand. Where are my hands? He can't feel them anymore. He blinked hard. He can vaguely see his arms. His vision was a lot blurry. He blinked again, clearing his sight. He focused his eyes on the his sides. He managed to make out his arms. He made them move. Shock covered his face as a sudden realization sinked in him, his arms were numb!   
  
Panic jolted through him. He forced himself up. He managed to stanp up. But his right leg gave up as he was about to walk for the door. What the hell is happening to me?   
  
He was already half kneeling. He felt a throbbing pain on his neck. The pain was getting worse and worse after every second. "Aaargh!" He let out a cry but to his surprise no voice came out of his mouth. He tried again to reach the door half kneeling but his other leg also failed. He landed head first on the floor.   
  
He felt his nose bleed. He hazily made out the sight of his blood pouring out. He was already loosing blood in an alarming rate! Something is so damned wrong! He tried to think of a way out of his situation. But he can't think, the pain on both his head and neck was worsening. What the hell is happening to me?! He tried summoning one of his plants. But he can't. Whatever this is, it was snuffing his life out of him little by little.   
  
He never felt so helpless in his life. It was like he was already nearing the end of him. No, i'm not! He refused to believe so. No, I can't be dying! His last-ditch attempt for survival was to scream for help. With the last bit of his energy, he screamed. But nothing came out of his mouth. He was already losing it.   
  
No, Kurama. Don't sleep! He silently argued with his eyes. He was slowly drifting away. Something tells him that he might not be able to wake up once he close his eyes. Unable to fight it anymore, his eyes gave way. But he was still conscious.   
  
Then he heard something. Footsteps? He felt a flicker of hope. Somebody is here to help him. Then the sound grew increasingly close. No, it wasn't footsteps. He forced his eyes to open. But he can't. It was like they were sealed. The sound continued. What the hell is that?   
  
Then the pain in his neck increased as the sound grew stronger. It doesn't sound like footsteps anymore. It sounds more like a breaking of something. Then, it hit him. It was the sound of his skin breaking! He felt the pain of his skin breaking from his neck up to his cheeks accompanied by the constant banging on his head and the throbbing pain on his neck. Whatever it is, it was eating him alive!   
  
As if to end it all, a sharp pain landed on his neck. Knocking the life out of him. He laid there unconscious. His blood everywhere. His skin lashed out. 


	2. Part Two

Chapter Two  
  
For the umpteenth time, Botan washed her face with cold water. And for the umpteenth time, she studied her reflection on the mirror. Shizuru's right, I look worse than worst. Her eyes were blotchy, her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't had a good night sleep for twenty decades. This is really not doing me any good.   
  
Her eyes followed a droplet of water as it slid down her cheeks, it found its way to her neck and was seeped in by the collar of her shirt.   
  
She sighed as she shifted her thoughts to Genkai. But she quickly shook it off her mind. She tried to recall the exact words Shizuru told her about two hours ago.   
  
"Death, if you must know, is a normal human phenomenon. Death is something no one can escape. You, of all people, should understand that! You practically mingle with souls everyday of your life. They died too, you know. Genkai is no different from them."  
  
She knew Shizuru's words were way right. Botan realized that now. It took her a basin-ful of tears and three boxes of tissue paper for that fact to sink in. But somehow, she still feel like crying. Maybe I'm just bad with deaths.   
  
A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. It was then that she realized that she had been kneeling on the floor and that her knees were already hurting.   
  
"Botan, are you still there?"   
  
She recognized Shizuru's voice. But instead of answering, she sat on the tiled floor and examined her knees. The floor was cold to touch but she didn't mind. It was better than getting a knee injury.   
  
"Botan?" Then more forceful knocks followed.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
Shizuru's tone now indicates worry.   
  
As if hearing Shizuru's call for the first time, a startled Botan brushed her hair with her hands and quickly stood up to check her reflection on the mirror. Convinced she looked better than she did when Shizuru left her in the rest room, she opened the door and smiled at Shizuru.   
  
"I'm okay now."   
  
"For a while there you got me really worried."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that, I was..." Botan fumbled for words, her eyes on the floor. As if she was caught doing something illegal.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I understand. Or at least I'm trying."   
  
Shizuru smiled at her and playfully slapped her shoulder and added "Listen, we run into Yusuke and my brother on our way down. They look okay now. Yusuke suggested we have lunch together. He said it would be fun. Nobody ever had some kick-ass time since the tournament finals. So, what do you think?"   
  
"Yeah, I think that would be great!" Botan put on a fake smile. The idea of having lunch together was nice, but her feelings doesn't really shift from low to high gear in a split of a second. Perhaps eating together will somehow brighten my mood.   
  
Shizuru pretended that she did not notice the fake smile. Give her a break, Shizuru. She silently argued with herself.   
  
"Glad to see that you are really okay. Come on, let's go. They're waiting downstairs. But we have to pass by Kurama's first and invite him over lunch. 'Kei?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
Both of them walked the corridors quietly. On their way up, Shizuru lit up a cigarette, saying she feels like having one before eating and told Botan that she'll wait for her in front of the elevator while she pick up Kurama. "It was a no-smoking area, and I don't usually break hotel rules." She explained with a grin.   
  
Botan walked to Kurama's room alone, leaving a smoking Shizuru by the elevators. The hall was rather long and awfully quiet. It took her about 3 minutes to get to Kurama's door. She never admitted it but too much silence accompanied by semi-darkness creeps her out.   
  
Botan gently knocked at Kurama's door. Not wanting to startle him. But there was no answer. She tried again. When there was still no answer, she pressed her ears on the door, listening if someone is inside or not. When convinced that she heard something moving, she pushed the door opened, a little surprise to find it unlocked.   
  
Her gaze first settled on the floor. Surprise covered her face as she saw blood all over it. The white finishing of the floor was stained with crimson red blood. Her mind suddenly raced to endless possibilities on what could have happened inside Kurama's room that had caused too much blood.   
  
Recovering from the initial shock, she looked up to find Kurama facing the window. She was about to run to him when he noticed that Kurama's hair was a bloody mess. His clothes was also torn and soaked with blood. And something weird happened to his skin. She looked at his arms and studied it, she can vaguely make it out. Then she realized that the loose material hanging from Kurama's hands which she had mistaken for his torn sleeves were actually his skin. Somehow his skin was torn!   
  
Worry was slowly creeping in her. She tried to calm herself by taking deep quiet breaths. Not wanting to make any sound.   
  
From where she was standing, she saw Kurama lift a finger, in that swift motion, the window in front of Kurama broke into tiny pieces. Startled, Botan jumped back. A small cry escaped her. She quickly covered her mouth.   
  
She stood there not moving for a while, waiting for any sign that Kurama had sense her presence. From what she was seeing, Kurama is in a very dangerous state and she wasn't about to let him catch her watching him like that. She has a strong feeling that something might have possessed him and turned him into something else. But I can't be too sure! Maybe... maybe he needs my help... She hesitated for a while but decided to just get help from Yusuke. Quickly, she reached for the door. She's going to get help. Fast!   
  
But it was too late. Kurama turned in time to see Botan holding the knob. A confused expression on his face, as if trying to understand why the blue-haired girl was staring at him with such obvious fear.   
  
Botan froze upon seeing Kurama's face. Cold blood rushing to her veins. Then her fear turned into worry. What on earth happen to Kurama? His neck was swollen, almost nearing the size of his head. His eyes bear dark purple circles around them. His nose was bleeding in a relatively slow rate. There was not a trace of the pretty boy Kurama she knew on this Kurama in front of her now.   
  
Then Kurama's face cleared. He looked at Botan for a moment then spoke.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. His voice low and hoarse. His brows deepening into frown.   
  
Her pulse raced fast. She knew something bad is about to happen to her. She turned pale, something in his eyes tells her that he is capable of hurting her and that he would enjoy doing so.   
  
I need to find my way out! I need to get Yusuke in here! Panic was already sinking in. Desperate to escape, she thought for her way out. If she'd run outside like hell, she'd be able to make it.   
  
Okay, I'll run! But before she could do so. Kurama spoke again. But this time it was calmer as if he was talking to someone he had known.   
  
Kurama's face bear recognition of the girl standing in front of him. "Botan, it's nice to see you again. Don't I get a smile? Why? Didn't you miss me? Is that how you treat an old acquaintance?" He said calmly, almost smiling at her.   
  
Somehow, Botan had a slight feeling of déjà vu. She doesn't know what came over her, but she suddenly forgot about her fear. His voice... it's familiar... She loosed hold of the knob. Confusion drowned her. I know him... She took two steps closer to the stranger in front of her with Kurama's body and asked him who he was.   
  
"I see, someone must have erased me from you." He replied.   
  
"What?" Botan asked, not quite comprehending his answer.   
  
"Was it Koenma? Or was it his damn father?" He asked with a booming voice. His face turned dark with anger.   
  
Botan was slightly taken a back. He spoke of the royalties of the Spiritual World with such bitterness. She silently wondered his reasons for hating them. But moreover, she wondered where he had met this stranger before. What is it with him that seems so familiar?   
  
"Who are you?" Botan asked again. This time her voice demanded a straight answer.   
  
The stranger gave out a little laugh in reply, then stopped. He stared hard at Botan with eyes literally firing.   
  
In that moment Botan saw the shadow of his true form in Kurama's body. It wasn't totally clear but she could hazily make out his face. His right cheek bore a scar, probably cause by a slash of a sword. His eyes were of burning red color. I know him... I'm sure I know him! Botan said to herself, forcing her brain to recall the stranger possessing Kurama's body. But before she could recognize him, his shadow went away. Leaving an ugly image of the tortured Kurama in front of her to stare.   
  
Botan looked hard at his eyes. The fire on it was slowly dying, revealing what she believes to be Kurama's real eyes. He was looking at her with tears welling from his eyes, pleading for her to help him.   
  
Kurama! She was taken away by the pain she saw in Kurama's eyes. I need to help him! She was about to reach for his hand to get him out of there. But his eyes again lit up with fire. The Kurama in him that she saw a while ago was all gone. All she can see was the bitter creature she believes she knew somewhere.   
  
Then with one swift motion, he raised his hand. A powerful energy came from it and headed for Botan's direction. Before she could get out of its way, she was sent flying to the wall by its force. Then, she fell flat on the floor, leaving her unconscious.   
  
"Serves you right for not treating an old friend well." he muttered bitterly as he left through the window.   
  
From the corridor, Shizuru heard the loud thud coming from Kurama's room. Quickly, she went to see what happened. She found Botan lifeless on the floor and a puddle of blood beside her. She quickly concluded that the blood wasn't from Botan. The puddle's sides were nearly drying.   
  
What happened in here? Reflex told her to check Botan's pulse. Good, she's alive!   
  
Then she looked around for signs of Kurama. But he wasn't there. She hurriedly went down to find Yusuke. Something is so wrong. Something is really wrong! The worried expression on her face was enough to tell that great danger is about to come. Whatever it is, I hope we can fight it. 


	3. Part Three

Chapter Three  
  
Uncomfortable silence enveloped the room. Everyone can't seem to think of anything right to say, more like nobody can think of anything to say at all. Each of them feeling the tension building up.   
  
Botan is still not conscious. She was lying in Kurama's hotel bed. The sheets were already changed and the blood puddle on the floor was cleaned up. Evidences of that morning's events were no longer prominent. Only Botan's unconsciousness and Kurama's absence were left to remind them that something was wrong.   
  
Beside the sleeping Botan sat Koenma-sama. He had just arrived. He didn't expect that something like this would happen. He was clueless, he had spent the last 30 minutes thinking of reasons for something like this to happen but he hadn't come up with anything.   
  
Shizuru was also there, standing next to the door. As if ready to take orders from anyone at any moment. She didn't tell Yukina and Keiko about finding Botan unconscious an hour ago. She knew it wouldn't do any good and could only add to the tension everyone was feeling right now.   
  
On her left was Kuwabara. Also with the same worried expression. He didn't know what to do. In fact, he still doesn't quite understand what had happen. And Kurama missing only added to his confusion.   
  
Yusuke and Hiei were also in the room. Both sitting on the floor across each other. Hiei wore a bored expression. He always does that. You can never tell when he is concern or not. But the fact that he stayed there shows that he somehow cares.   
  
Yusuke's face on the other hand was deep in a frown. He was worried, the uncomfortable silence is making his anxiety rise up. And the loud ticking of the clock is getting on his nerves.   
  
They were like that for what seems like an eternity. Then the silence was broken by Botan's sudden movement. Yusuke jumped to his feet, he quickly headed for Botan's side but before he could, Koenma stopped him. He didn't say anything, just the look on his face stopped Yusuke on his tracks.   
  
Botan raised her hand and tried to grab Koenma's sleeves, but all she could manage was to loosely grip his arms. She was too weak to do anything. Then she spoke with a voice much more like a whisper.   
  
Koenma leaned to listen what she has to say. He could feel the great effort Botan was exerting.   
  
"Ko-o-en-ma-sa-ma..." Botan managed to say.   
  
Koenma saw the pain she was going through. He knows that he has to know what had happen and why Kurama was missing. But instead of asking questions, he hushed her saying that she still needs rest. He comforted her, telling her that everything is under control.   
  
She fought Koenma's insistence for her to rest. She has to say that Kurama is in danger or else they'll never know what happened and that Kurama may die. She tried sitting up, though she knows she'll not be able to do so. Then she spoke again, panic and persistence on her voice.   
  
"No, you have to save Kurama... he is killing Kurama!" tears were already falling from her eyes.   
  
Koenma's question on what happened to Kurama was answered.   
  
"He possessed him... he's taken over his body..." she added.   
  
"Who's he?" Koenma asked gently. Not wanting to add pressure on Botan.   
  
"I don't know... I don't know... But, I-I think I've seen him be-be-fore," Botan struggled to say.   
  
Koenma waited for what she would say next. He was afraid to ask questions. He might push her over the edge.   
  
Botan stared at the ceiling, her eyes filled with tears. She was trying to recall the shadow of the stranger on Kurama's body. Then she looked at Koenma's eyes. After a while she spoke again.   
  
"He has eyes of fire... there was a deep scar on his cheeks..." Botan drew an imaginary scar on her cheeks with her index finger, showing Koenma what the stranger's scar looked like.   
  
Koenma tried picturing the man Botan was describing in his mind. Eyes of fire? Scar?   
  
"He knows me... he knows you... he hates you... you and your father... He told me, someone erased him from me...I don't know what does that mean." Botan continued.   
  
Erased him from Botan? Koenma thought. Then his mind cleared.   
  
Koenma knew enough of what he needed. He quieted Botan. Brushing her hair with his fingers. He told her to sleep again assuring her that they would save Kurama.   
  
Botan obeyed. She was too tired. She knew they would go and save Kurama. Before closing her eyes, she was able to say the words "save him". Then she was deep in a slumber.   
  
Koenma stood up. He looked at Shizuru. He didn't say anything but Shizuru understood. She quietly left the room, a silent prayer was in her heart. She knew that what had happen and what is about to happen is something serious. She never saw Koenma worry that way. He was so worried that I can't see it in his eyes anymore....   
  
Koenma motioned for Kuwabara, Hiei and Yusuke to come with him. They went outside to the end of the corridor, where Koenma knew no one would hear what they were about to talk about.   
  
There was silence for a while, Koenma didn't know where to start. How do I say this? I know I can't say this. But what do I do?   
  
"I believe I know him..." He finally said. Carefully choosing his words. He wanted to tell them everything he knows, but he also knew that there has to be a limitation.   
  
"Then what are we doing here?" Hiei asked with annoyance. He began to walk away. "If you want to talk, talk. I'll go and find Kurama" His voice indicated that he meant every word he said.   
  
"No, you can't!" Koenma stopped him.   
  
"And why can't I?" Hiei shot back without turning back.   
  
"You stop right now or you'll only dig Kurama his own grave!"   
  
Hiei stopped. Stubborn as he is, he still stopped. Something in Koenma's voice made him do so. What does he mean by that?   
  
"If you go and try saving Kurama now, you'll only kill him." He said, as if hearing Hiei's thoughts. He took a deep breath, then he continued.   
  
"Not one of you can save him... not one..." Koenma leaned on the wall. Contemplating on what he should say next. No, I can't tell them... I trust them, but I just can't...   
  
"Then what are going to do? Just let him die?!" Kuwabara can no longer contain his thoughts. If Koenma is right about not anyone of them can save Kurama, then at least they should try. He just can't let Kurama die without them doing something for him.   
  
"Kuwabara is right, we can't let him die this way." Yusuke agreed. Looking at Koenma seriously.   
  
"I know..." Was all Koenma said. His mind was still debating on what was the right thing to do. If I tell my father about this, he'd be able to do something about it. But he'll kill Kurama if it was the easiest way to solve the problem... Kill Kurama? No... I can't allow that... He was slowly drowning in confusion, cold sweat already forming in his forehead.   
  
No, I can't let my father take over this, he may risk Kurama. I have to do this without him, but if my father finds out about this, he'll make sure that I'll be sorry for it. I...   
  
"What's wrong Koenma-sama?" Yusuke asked noticing Koenma's state of mind.   
  
Silence was Koenma's only response. I have to do something! Damn it! Getting my father involved was not an option! He knew that his father was capable of ending Kurama's life if he has to without thinking twice. But he also knows that if they try to save Kurama, they'll also risk his life. But it is better to try saving Kurama and risk his life than just letting him die...   
  
With that decision he spoke again. This time, his voice no longer bore confusion. He was decided. A plan was already on his mind, and that is to tell them everything he knows. Without restrictions. This may cost him everything, but he has to do something. Damn it, this has to work!   
  
"His name is Hiroki." Koenma started.   
  
"Who?" Kuwabara asked. Koenma's sudden talking confused him. He can't make sense on what Koenma had just said.   
  
"Hiroki. Kurama was possessed by him. He will take Kurama's body. He'll live in it until he slowly kill Kurama. And when Kurama dies, his body will be Hiroki's." Koenma explained.   
  
"So, that's why we can't save Kurama. If we do, we'll have to kill Hiroki first and by killing Hiroki, we'll also be killing Kurama." Yusuke said, he was seeing the situation clearly now.   
  
"Precisely. Kurama's body and Hiroki's soul is merging. So, we can't kill Hiroki." Koenma said.   
  
"So what do we do? If we can't save him, who can?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
"Botan can." Koenma declared. His statement was followed by silence. He saw surprise in Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei's faces. So, he continued.   
  
"I wasn't suppose to tell you this. This was a secret and it still is." Koenma said, his voice indicating that not one of them should tell anyone about this. "Botan has powers. Powers stronger than you could imagine being possessed by her..."   
  
"What do you mean? She seems harmless." Yusuke interrupted.   
  
"Yes she does, because she doesn't know about her powers." Koenma paused for a while, then he spoke again, relating how Botan acquired such great powers.   
  
"A long time ago, the Spiritual World was attacked. Reikai was nearly destroyed, but my father managed to win the battle. That attack left great damage to the Spiritual World. And so my father thought of a way to prevent it from happening again... that is to grant each spiritual being with great powers. But these powers are sleeping, even those who have them aren't aware of their presence. These powers are only to be awaken at times of great need."   
  
"Hiroki, the one who possessed Kurama's body, was sort-of Botan's mentor. When Botan first arrived to serve the Spiritual World, Hiroki taught her and Ira, another spiritual being, everything they have to know. He was a good guy. Or so we all thought. But we were wrong. Hiroki discovered that he possesses great powers. He summoned it all by himself with greed in his mind. He was able to do so. His power has turned evil, after all it was his intentions.   
  
"We weren't aware of it. We didn't know. Until the day he exploded. He killed Ira with Botan watching every bit of it. But I don't think he'd do the same with Botan. I believe he loved Botan. When we found about his awaken power and how it was used in such evil way, we weren't prepared. My father doesn't have any idea how to bring back to sleep a summoned power until just recently. And so, what my father did back then was take Hiroki's body and send his soul to an endless journey through space. He reasoned that without the body, he'll never be able to inflict danger to anyone."   
  
"From that day onwards, we witnessed Botan's grieving over Ira's death. We saw how much pain she had gone through thinking that Ira was killed by someone she trusted. Botan is bad with deaths of the ones close to her. You all know that. Look at her now with Genkai. Botan was a hundred times worse than that back then. And so my father decided to erase Hiroki and Ira and that fateful tragedy from her memory."   
  
"Wait... if your father know about the Hiroki guy, maybe he can help us." Kuwabara butted in.   
  
"Yes he can." Koenma answered. "He would probably eliminate Hiroki, and he'd reasoned that sacrificing Kurama's life is a lot better than getting more people killed by Hiroki's evilness. Believe me, I know my father. He won't think twice in ending Kurama's life if it was the only way out."   
  
"Ohh...." Kuwabara commented. Kurama dying is never an option.   
  
Koenma ignored his comment. He knew Kuwabara understood what he was trying to say. He continued talking about Hiroki.   
  
"I never thought the day would come that he'd come back. I don't know how. But my guess is through illusions. He was good at that, I remember him using illusions and fake images in killing Ira. Perhaps he managed to create false images and fooled Kurama. I don't know, I can't tell. Whatever he did to get to Kurama, I don't care. Let's just save him."   
  
"But how?" Yusuke asked.   
  
"Like I said, Botan's our only chance."   
  
"How do you know she'll be able to fight Hiroki?"   
  
"They have equal powers, Kuwabara. She can take him. But if I'm right, Botan has the advantage. Hiroki still doesn't have a body. He'll have trouble controlling Kurama's, it is still not his."   
  
"But Botan doesn't have any idea that she has powers, much more use it. She doesn't know the bad guy and her past with him and you see her condition right now, she's too weak." Yusuke argued.   
  
"And if ever you tell her about her power right now, doesn't that require training for her to use them?" Kuwabara added.   
  
"I can bring back her lost memory. And I can summon her powers for her. All she has to do is hit the target."   
  
"Wait a minute. Hit the target? You mean, hit Kurama? Damn! This is a lose-lose situation!".   
  
"No, Yusuke. Botan's power, when summoned with non-evil intentions, can kill everything extremely evil in an opponent. Kurama, in his state right now is not capable of doing nor thinking any evil. If Botan aimed for him, she'll only kill Hiroki. Hiroki is the only evil in Kurama right now. I'm sure of it."   
  
"What if Hiroki already has Kurama? What if we're too late?" Hiei spoke.   
  
"No, we're not late." Koenma checked the clock the corridor wall. "We have a good five hours to save Kurama." He said.   
  
"How do you know?" Yusuke asked.   
  
"Don't ask. We had enough chitchat. Let's go back to business and save the day." 


	4. Part Four

Chapter 4  
  
Botan was still sleeping when the four of them entered the room. The room was a little cool and dimly lit.   
  
Hiei stayed beside the door. Kuwabara and Yusuke both walked across the room and stood by the broken window, while Koenma went to Botan's side.   
  
He didn't do anything for a while. He just studied her. She looked peaceful, Koenma thought. Peaceful and harmless. But after he summoned her powers, he knew Botan wouldn't be the same.   
  
Koenma-sama placed his hand, palm facing downward, on Botan's forehead. A blinding blue light instantly came out of Koenma's palms, radiating through Botan's forehead. He was retrieving Botan's memory of Hiroki and Ira. When she wakes up, she'll be able to remember both of them and the past she had with them. I hope I'm doing the right thing... Then, he stopped.   
  
He examined Botan. She looked like she was dreaming. It must be the past she's seeing in her sleep. Koenma, satisfied that he had recovered her memory, placed his hand on her forehead again. He is now going to summon Botan's power. He had never done it before, and he is forbidden to do such thing unless the Spiritual World is in battle. But he believes it was all that he could do.   
  
And again the blinding light flowed from his hand to Botan's forehead.   
  
Few minutes had past. Botan's body was now covered with blue aura. Koenma's hand was still on her forehead. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched in awe as they feel Botan's energy rising up.   
  
"I didn't imagine for it to be this strong..." Kuwabara remarked, his face wearing an amazed expression.   
  
Koenma continued summoning her powers. A few more minutes and it will be over...   
  
He then removed his hand. Botan was still surrounded by the blue aura. The four of them watched her. Her eyes were still closed. She looked like she was still sleeping, unaware of the great powers she now possess.   
  
Then the blue aura slowly turned to a light shade of pink. The glowing light was able to light up the whole room. It was blinding. They all witnessed Botan's power progressed.   
  
The light gradually died down until it disappeared. Nobody spoke for a minute or so, they were waiting for what would happen next.   
  
Botan opened her eyes. She felt a distinct lightness of her body. It was like she was almost floating. She touched the bed where she was lying and felt if she's still lying on it or not. No, I'm not floating.   
  
She doesn't have any idea on what had happen. She closed her eyes again, remembering what happened before she had gone to sleep. Kurama... Kurama is in danger! She quickly opened her eyes again. She sat up and found Koenma-sama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara all staring at her.   
  
She frowned for a while, thinking if something was wrong with her. Why are they all staring at me? She shifted her attention to Koenma.   
  
"Is Kurama saved?" She asked.   
  
"No, not yet."   
  
"But he will be..." He added.   
  
"Then, why is everybody wasting their time looking at me when you should be saving him? You think I'm joking, don't you?" She added, hurt was in her eyes.   
  
She stood up quickly. If they're not taking me seriously, I might as well do it myself! Wait... I feel weird, I feel so light.   
  
"No, we believe you. We all know Kurama is in danger. We are going to save him but we need your help." Koenma said.   
  
"Of course I'll help! You want me tell Enma-sama? I'll go right this minute!" Botan prepared to fly to the Spiritual World.   
  
"No, Botan. We don't let them know this time."   
  
"Then what do we do? What can I do?"   
  
"Do you remember who possessed Kurama?"   
  
"Like I told you before, he has eyes of fire and a scar on his left cheek. And he knows me, he called me by my first name. He seems familiar but I really don't know... " Botan stopped. Somehow a name flashed in her mind. She said it aloud.   
  
"Hiroki. His name is Hiroki." She said with a tone of uncertainty.   
  
Koenma didn't say anything. He wanted her to recall everything about Hiroki and Ira all by herself.   
  
Botan's expression changed from skepticism to astonishment as she oddly recalled everything she knew about Hiroki. She remembered him completely. Hiroki... He was...   
  
Then she broke down into tears as she refreshed her mind about the memory of him. He killed Ira... He betrayed me, he betrayed the Spiritual World!   
  
"I'm sorry that you have to recall Hiroki and Ira." Koenma said. He believes that the tears she had just shed were tears for Ira's death. She now remembers everything about Hiroki.   
  
Sorry...? Somehow she felt like Koenma implied something from saying that sorry. Then she remembered what Hiroki had said when she asked him who he was this morning. "I see, someone must have erased me from you." Erased me from you? She silently replayed the morning's event in her mind until she finally understood.   
  
"When he said someone must have erased him from me, he meant you took away the memory of him and Ira from me, right?" Botan asked.   
  
Koenma just nodded and said nothing.   
  
"He discovered he possessed powers. Great powers. He once told me that he is going to be invincible. I took it as a joke until he proved his powers by killing Ira." She related. "I was so scared... really scared." Botan started to feel what she felt as she watched Hiroki killed Ira a long time ago. A long time ago? It seems like it was yesterday...   
  
"I'm sorry," Koenma offered again.   
  
It's gonna be hard on her. I just hope she'll be okay before it's too late.  
  
Botan looked at Koenma's eyes. She can't quite read what they say. It was like it holds a mixture of different emotions. Fear. Pity. Hope. She doesn't know, she wasn't certain what they were trying to tell her.   
  
She shifted her gaze to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Both of them are looking at her expectantly. She also noticed Yusuke's frequent looks at the clock on the wall. She checked the clock herself. It was nearing five in the afternoon. Then she focused her eyes on Hiei. He looked directly in her eyes. He didn't blink the whole time, even once. But his gaze doesn't hold any feelings. It wasn't cold either, it just doesn't say anything at all.   
  
Botan knew exactly what she should do. It wasn't easy trying to forget the pain Hiroki had brought. But my pain can wait. Kurama needs us now. I may not help that much, but I'll do whatever I can...   
  
"So, what should we do to get Kurama back? Do you know how Hiroki got to him?" Botan asked, her voice slightly shaking.   
  
Koenma looked at Botan. He could see Botan's willingness to help Kurama but he could also see tears. I hope she's ready.   
  
"What should I do? What can I do?" Botan asked again. She was trying to cover her pain.   
  
"Well... you could... save Kurama." Koenma finally said. Then he waited for Botan's reaction.   
  
What does he mean by that? She didn't say anything but her eyes told her confusion.   
  
"You have powers, Botan. Great powers like the one Hiroki has. You're the only one that could save Kurama."   
  
"You mean, you can't do anything about it?" Botan looked at Koenma. But he didn't say anything. Until it finally sank in her. I am Kurama's only hope?   
  
"Yes, Botan. You're the only one that could save Kurama now." Koenma said as if reading her mind.   
  
"We'll do it if we can. But we just can't." Yusuke said.   
  
Botan stared at floor for a while, a stunned expression on her face. Okay, I never really had any major fights before. Nobody's life was never in my hands before... She silently made sense of the situation out in her mind.   
  
Doubt if she can save Kurama reflected in her face. She was uncertain. Koenma saw that and the only thing he could offer was to nod at her questioning expression.   
  
Seconds ticked by as the room fell silent. Yusuke, Koenma-sama, Kuwabara and Hiei were waiting for Botan's next words.   
  
"Okay, I'll do it. How do I acquire this great power of mine?" She suddenly asked. Her mind reached a decision. She knows it was going to be a big gamble with Kurama's life on the other side. But if I don't do this, it's like I killed Kurama myself.   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara both gave her a smile. They were both relieved. The clock was ticking and they will only have a good four hours and ten minutes to get Kurama.   
  
The five of them left the room. They headed for the woods to show Botan what her powers were made of.   
  
The next two hours were spent training Botan. Yusuke showed her basic techniques to handle great amount of powers without being over-fatigued. Kuwabara eagerly share some thoughts. And Koenma informs Botan everything she was capable of.   
  
They have already planned their attack as Botan learned more of her new powers. She was progressing amazingly. After all, her power was designed to be learned that quickly. After two hours, she was ready.   
  
Botan looked at the sky for a while. It was dark already. She remembered how creepy the dark seems to her before. But somehow, it doesn't scare her anymore.   
  
She focused her attention to her fingers. Then she closed her eyes as her thumbs and index fingers from both hands formed a triangle. She concentrated deeply, raising her hands until it faced the sky. Her aura was rising. Then in a split of a second, a powerful energy came from her hands and went shooting for the sky.   
  
She then opened her eyes just in time to see what she just did. The energy she just released was already thousands of miles away. It's lights lighting up the night, looking like fireworks up in the sky. We're coming for you Kurama... We'll save you... 


	5. Part Five

Chapter 5  
  
They walked towards the deep end of the forest. The night was already pitch-black, Kuwabara has been complaining of not seeing his way for about fifteen minutes or so.   
  
"Wait..." Hiei said.   
  
"He's in here". He added as he closed his eyes and made sure that his jagan did see Kurama.   
  
"Exactly where?" Yusuke asked. He was already holding his right wrist, ready to use his Reigan in case something bad will happen.   
  
Hiei pointed at the massive boulder of rock about three kilometers away from them. "Behind that rock."   
  
"Quick! We'll be losing him!" Hiei said as he quickly went for Kurama with the speed of light.   
  
The rest followed Hiei. All of them in a hurry to save Kurama in the nick of time.   
  
When they were only a few meters away, they stopped. Nobody spoke. They already have a plan and talking would just be a total waste of time.   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara both went to the opposite ends of the boulder. They were standing with a distance of some feet away from the boulder. Koenma and Botan stood a few feet away from the middle of the rock while Hiei waited for their signal.   
  
With a nod from Yusuke, Hiei withdrew his sword from his sheath. In a split of a second, he was able to break the huge rock into two. It revealed a non-conscious Kurama, floating into the air as his blood continued dripping to the ground.   
  
As if awaken from his slumber, the tortured Kurama turned to face them. His face was now different. His face was now more of the beast Hiroki than the pretty Kurama they all knew.   
  
As planned, Yusuke shot his Reigan at Kurama, controlling the flow of energy so as not to damage Kurama even more. Just enough to keep both Kurama and Hiroki in place.   
  
Kuwabara already summoned his Spiritual sword. He was the back-up plan. If anything should go wrong with their original plan, he has to fight with Hiroki first.   
  
"Now, Botan! Now!!!!" Yusuke shouted over at Botan. He was having a hard time controlling his powers. And Hiroki is already fighting back. If he raise the flow of energy from his Reigan, he would be hurting Kurama.   
  
Botan nodded at Yusuke. He was shocked to see Hiroki again. But her shock could wait, Kurama was already dying and she's not doing anything to help him.   
  
She closed her eyes and brought her index finger and thumb from both hands together to from a triangle. She concentrated very hard. Starting the countdown in her mind. Five, four, three, two... Her powers were starting to concentrate on the middle of the triangle she had formed with her hands.   
  
Before she could release her powers, she opened her eyes to see her aim. She made sure that it would hit Hiroki with one shot. She can't miss. She just can't. She saw the look on Yusuke's face. Same with Kuwabara, Koenma-sama and Hiei. She just can't disappoint them. And more then anything, she wanted to save Kurama.   
  
"It's payback time, Hiroki!" Botan shouted with bitterness as she let go of her powers.   
  
She felt her whole body tremble with mixed emotions. She felt like her knees were giving up. But she resisted, she has to witness Kurama's comeback and Hiroki's death.   
  
Apparently, Hiroki was unprepared. He has his mind set on taking over Kurama's body as fast as possible. It would only be after a few seconds. He didn't expect they would go after him. After all, fighting him would mean fighting Kurama. And Botan with her summoned powers, which he knows was the only thing that could beat him, was totally not in his mind.   
  
Surprise was all over his face as Botan's power neared him. He recognized it, it was Botan's sleeping powers awakened. And it was the only thing that could kill him now without having to kill Kurama.   
  
It was too late to do anything now. He was caught both unaware and unsuspecting. All he had managed to do was scream in pain as it hit him.   
  
It was like daylight in that part of the deep end of the forest. The light produced by the clashing of Botan's power with Hiroki's evilness was blinding. All of them watch as the pink light radiates around Kurama's body. Eating up everything Hiroki had done in him.   
  
After a few minutes the light died down and Kurama fell. Before he could crash on the ground, Kuwabara ran to catch him.   
  
Kuwabara laid Kurama on the ground as Koenma, Hiei, Botan and Yusuke walked towards them. The half-human, half-demon was unconscious. Who wouldn't be after all the things that had happen to him?   
  
His skin was still lashed out, he looked worse than ever. But his face no longer bear traces of Hiroki.   
  
"I think we saved him just in time." Kuwabara said.   
  
"Yes, just in time..." Yusuke echoed.   
  
Botan kneeled down beside Kurama. He put his hand on Kurama's forehead with her palm facing downwards. She is going to heal Kurama.   
  
And again, the blinding pink light flowed out of Botan's hand into Kurama's body. Reviving every bit of life in Kurama.   
  
Nobody spoke as she heals Kurama. They were amaze as how fast it was healing Kurama. His wounds were disappearing one by one. His skin was getting back into its normal condition. After a few minutes, Botan finally stopped.   
  
"He's alright now. He'll be up in just a few." Botan said.   
  
Kurama's eyes slowly opened. He saw all of their expecting face. I am okay... I am finally okay.   
  
"I thought that that was the end of me." Kurama said with a smile as he sat up.   
  
He looked at Botan. He knew what Botan had done for him. Somehow in his poor state while Hiroki was in the process of possessing him, he can still make out what was happening outside of him. He saw Botan's efforts and he also saw Botan's willingness, and for that he was grateful.   
  
"Thank you." He finally said to her.   
  
* * *  
  
Botan woke up with a startle.   
  
"Hurry up, Botan! Everybody is waiting for us downstairs for breakfast!" Keiko commanded at Botan.   
  
"Breakfast?" Botan asked.   
  
"Yes, breakfast! It's already eight in the morning! We'll be leaving in a couple of hours! Better hurry!"   
  
"Leaving? We're leaving today? But..."   
  
"I didn't know you were such a big fan of Makai. Yep, we're leaving. Now hurry up and don't get us waiting!" Keiko cut her off.   
  
"But I can't even remember yesterday..." Botan said. She was a little time confused.   
  
"You spend all day yesterday sleeping --and weeping over Genkai. You didn't even come down to join lunch with us and dinner."   
  
"I slept? And wept?"   
  
"Stop asking, okay? Now get ready and I'll be waiting out in the hall, okay?" Keiko said as she left for the hall.   
  
Botan obeyed and got herself dressed and met Keiko out in the hall. She let go of her confusion. So what if I can't remember yesterday?   
  
The two of them went straight to the hotel's cafe where the rest are waiting for them.   
  
"Good morning." Kurama greeted them.   
  
"Good morning!" Both of them answered in unison.   
  
Koenma looked at Botan. Thinking of what just happened yesterday. She was able to save Kurama's life yesterday. But she doesn't know it. Yes, she still has her powers. It wasn't sleeping, not yet, but soon it will. Because, as what the oldest trick in the book says, the only way to put your powers to sleep is to never use them, to 'forget' about them. He had again erased everything about Hiroki and Ira and yesterday's incident out of Botan's memory. And he believed it would do Botan just good. 


End file.
